


Never Have I Ever

by saltandbyrne



Series: Stepbrothers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Codependency, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Filthy, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Needy Sam, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Underage Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Sam, Underage Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, weecestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets his first DP, and Dean gets his first pair of panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double, Double

**Author's Note:**

> This jumps ahead in time a little from previous Stepbrothers 'verse stories. Sam is 14, Dean is 18 and Cas is 19. There are references to sex when Sam is 13 and frottage when Sam is 11. You don't need to have read the previous ones to follow along. If filthy underage isn't your thing, please don't read this.
> 
> (Second and third chapter should be up soon)

Sam leaned his head back against Dean's pillow and watched as the ceiling slowly swam back into focus. His bones felt like jelly and the smile plastered on his face was lopsided at best, but he didn't care.

 

He gazed down, watching the length of his chest heave up and down. His cock lay spent on his stomach, streaking through the few drops of jizz he'd managed to rub out while Dean was fucking him.

His knees were bent up to his chest, although he wasn't putting any effort into holding them there. Dean and Cas were doing a perfectly good job of that.

 

“Taste so fucking good, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, pressing Sam's thighs further apart and closing his lips over Sam's swollen hole. He slurped noisily, shameless because it made Cas blush and quiver when Dean kissed it into his mouth.

 

“Show him how good he is, Cas.” Dean licked his lips, shiny-wet with his eyes glinting as Cas clambered up Sam's side. Sam pulled Cas in eagerly, his hand over the back of Cas' neck as he licked into Cas' mouth to taste the familiar mix of Dean and Cas' come mingled together, with the background plastic-smack of lube.

 

Sam knew Dean was watching them kiss, not that he needed any further encouragement to kiss dirty-hot into Cas' mouth. They'd both learned how to kiss from Dean, and they were his best students.

 

“Fuckers,” Dean groused, shaking his head as he watched them. Sam smiled as Cas kept kissing him, always hungry for it. Dean settled down next to Sam and tugged affectionately on Cas' ear.

 

“Jealous, Cas?”

 

Cas' eyes flashed bright as he pulled off.

 

“Maybe.” Cas tried to copy Dean's noncommittal expression and Sam smiled at his brother.

 

“Well, _maybe_ ,” Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling with a wry twist of his lips. “Sammy and I can take turns with you later.”

 

Cas made a soft sound and pressed his face into Sam's chest. Sam could feel him smiling.

 

“I saw this thing in a porn once.” Dean dragged his fingers down Sam's stomach, swirling them through the drying pool of come plastered below Sam's bellybutton.

 

“Gangbang, and after all the guys were done, the girl got on a big glass table and just leaked fucking jizz everywhere.” Dean scooped up a finger of come, examining it with a small tilt of his head before pressing it into Cas' mouth. “Super hot.”

 

“We should try that.” Sam rested his hand on Cas' back, smiling at the way Cas' jaw worked as he sucked Dean's finger. Dean pulled it out and Sam could just hear the soft pop of Cas' lips as Dean pressed in closer to his side. Sam liked being in the middle.

 

“I, uh, I saw something, too.” Sam tried to sound cool about it, which was pretty much a guaranteed way to make Dean act like an asshole.

 

“Aww, you hear that, Cas? Little Sammy's all grown up and watching porno without us.”

 

Cas snorted against Sam's skin while Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, jerk.” It was hard to stay mad at Dean for very long and besides, Sam wanted something. He took a noisy breath through his nose and closed his eyes. The best way to get Dean to rise to the bait was to make him think something was his idea.

 

“Aww, c'mon.” Dean rose onto his elbow, chucking Sam gently under the chin. “You can tell me, Sammy.”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Sam muttered, trying to make his voice sound sleepy. He pouted a little and he could almost hear Dean frown.

 

Cas nudged his knee over Sam's, running his leg across Sam's thigh as he snuggled in closer. Dean fancied himself the leader of everything ever, as far as Sam could tell, but Sam had learned just as much about getting his way from Cas as he had from his big brother. Sometimes it was so easy to play Dean it was almost unfair.

 

“We can do it, whatever it is.”

 

Sam cracked an eye open.

 

“Dad won't be back for at least a few more days.” Dean chewed his lip, looking down at Sam intently and yeah, it was completely unfair. Sam knew he was spoiled, and even if Dean acted bossy and bitchy half the time, it was just because it was the only way he knew how to take care of Sam and Cas. A shadow passed over Dean's face like Sam would leave if Dean didn't give him what he wanted and Sam leaned up to kiss him, grateful that Dean had enough love for two people with worry to spare.

 

“Well,” Sam drew it out, tilting his head back and forth between Dean and Cas. “I'll need both of you.”

 

*

 

Sam's experience with sex is a weird blend of hyper-developed and severely limited. He'd started fucking Dean before Cas had even had time to light the thirteenth candle on his cake, and there'd still been pink-striped wax melting onto the frosting when Cas had spread him open and cleaned up Dean's birthday present. He's had two solid years of sex with both his brothers, but he's never even kissed another person.

 

Sam is still completely, utterly convinced that no one on earth can fuck like Dean.

 

“That's it, baby,” Dean whispers, spreading his hand over Sam's stomach. “Just breathe for me.”

 

Sam's so fucking hot even Dean's sweaty chest feels cool against his back. Sam lets his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder, blowing a breath out through his lips as Dean slips a fourth finger inside him.

 

“You're all slippery for me.” Dean draws his fingers out to the first knuckle and curls them, tugging gently on Sam's rim. “Thanks, Cas.”

 

Sam looks down at his step-brother, who's still blinking back to consciousness from his orgasm. Cas' chest rises and falls as he lays on his back, slender hips bracketed by Sam's knees. The living room carpet is starting to grate on his knees but Sam barely notices.

 

“Gonna take me easy, aren't you?” Dean kisses his neck and sinks his fingers back as deep as they'll go. The stretch makes Sam's skin tingle.

 

“Lemme see.” Dean drags his hand around to grip Sam's hip and tilt him forward. Sam's arms are still tired from riding Cas. Dean had sucked him off while he'd arched back and braced himself on Cas' thighs.

 

“Dean,” Sam moans, bypassing his arms entirely to curl up against Cas' chest and arch his hips up. He can hear Cas' heart skipping against his ear. Dean fucks him slowly, stopping on each drawback to tug and tease at his rim. Cas pushes Sam's hair back from his forehead, running the damp strands through his fingers and making soft shushing noises.

 

Sam's starting to feel sort of crazy, dizzy and open from getting fucked and the good sort of scared about what Dean's prepping him for. He whines, hiking his hips back against Dean's fingers.

 

“Gotta be patient, Sammy,” Dean chastises, and Sam doesn't need to look to know he's shaking his head. It's shocking when Dean pulls his fingers out, the empty feeling left behind making him scramble up onto his elbows.

 

“You wanna take us both, baby.” Dean leans down, his lips grazing past Sam's ear. He searches out Sam's mouth for a kiss before pressing one to Cas' swollen lips. “Gotta let me fuck you nice and loose.”

 

Dean's dick presses against his thigh and he spreads his legs wider, letting his body do the begging for him. Dean can always read him and he rears up quickly, slicking his cock with a loud squirt of lube and a groan.

 

Dean has this way of pressing down on Sam's back while he presses his cock in, holding him in place until he's buried deep inside. Sam's not sure who he's trying to anchor.

 

“Mmm, you're all open for me,” Dean hums, grinding his hips until Sam can feel the soft tickle of Dean's pubes against his skin and it makes him smile, soft against Cas' cheek.

 

“Fucked him good for me, Cas,” Dean praises, and Sam can feel Cas blush against him. Sam catches his lips and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty and their teeth click together when Dean snaps into him.

 

“Like that, don't you baby boy,” Dean purrs, whipping out Sam's old pet name and rolling his hips. “Like it when I fuck Cas' come back up inside you?”

 

Sam moans against Cas' proud little smile and nods, bracing himself to meet Dean's thrust.

 

“I can, _fuck_ ,” Sam huffs, losing it as Dean gets the angle just right. “I can take more.”

 

“ _Shit_ ,” and it's soft when Dean says it, his marvel at Sam's greed slipping out and Sam basks in it, that it's his mind that dreams up the things that make Dean lose his grip. Cas smiles knowingly as Sam braces his weight and reaches back, digging his fingers into his ass to pull himself open.

 

“Get your fucking fingers back in there.”

 

“Sam, _God_ ,” Cas pants, shifting his hips and he's hard again. His cock brushes wet against Sam's tight balls.

 

Dean chuckles, the kind of rumbling laugh he makes when he's proud of Sam. There's a snick of lube and then his thumb slides in beside his dick, making Sam's eyes roll back. The sting of it makes him bite his lip and Sam knows there's something wrong with him, that normal people don't feel that and want more of it. Cas' dick brushes against Sam's and _fuck,_ Sam arches back, greedy.

 

“More,” Sam moans, his teeth clenched and his skin running static hot but he can take it. He wants it all and they'll both give it to him. Sam drops his head and mouths sloppily over a swath of Cas' sweaty skin, moaning as he pushes and tries to flex himself even more open.

 

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, because Sam knows he felt it, because Sam always knows how to pull Dean in a little farther.

 

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean groans, dirty and tight as he sinks his other thumb in. Sam's mind stutters, his fingers white-knuckled into the sheets as he throws his head back. Cas catches his eyes, brow furrowed together until Sam gives him a mess of a smile, open-lipped and he can only imagine what he looks like. Cas looks spellbound.

 

“I could get used to this, Sammy, shit,” Dean drawls, dragging out the last word as he fucks his thumbs in counter-rhythm to his cock. Sam can hear the wet noise every time Dean pulls back, and it makes his dick drool onto Cas' stomach.

 

“Pull your fucking ass open while I fuck it.” Dean sinks everything in, his cock and his fingers stretching him tight while Dean spreads his hands over Sam's ass and _tugs_ , his thumbs pulling on either side of Sam's hole and Sam doesn't even know he's whining.

 

“You need it, don't you?” Dean's voice is getting shaky and Sam turns to look over his shoulder, his cock twitching at how fucking needy Dean looks. Sam doesn't need to say it, he just licks his lips and looks and Dean knows.

 

Dean pulls out slowly, leaving his thumbs behind while his eyes go wide and Sam reels. This is a thousand times better than porn.

 

They'd all watched the movie together, for reference, of course. Sam had watched Dean more than he'd watched the movie, eyes narrowed and ready for any signs of disgust or anxiety. Dean had leaned in when one of the tops had done this, stretched the bottom's hole with his thumbs after he pulled out. The pink, shiny gape left behind always made Sam so hard it ached, and Sam knew that Cas liked it too. Most of Dean's bad moods found Sam watching increasingly esoteric porn with his stepbrother and trading blowjobs, so he knew Cas wouldn't bat an eye at the slick stretch on screen but Dean was an unknown quantity.

 

Dean could be oddly conservative in his way, and Sam had worried the inside of his lip while Dean's mouth had fallen open. It was kind of sick and disgusting when Sam looked at it objectively, and maybe it would be too much for Dean, too weird or too gay for Dean's uniquely-crafted worldview. But Dean had just pulled Sam onto him, hard and insistent as he'd rubbed off against him like Sam was eleven again.

 

“Jesus Christ, Sammy,” Dean exhales, blowing it out through his lips as he rolls his wrists, the pads of his thumbs pressing against Sam's inside walls. “You look so fucking hot like this.”

 

Sam's skin flushes, blood rushing to his cock at Dean's praise. Sam knows Dean loves him, knows that Dean would do anything for him but these are the parts that Sam wants him to love best, the dirty parts and the secret things they all do. Sam wants everything and he pushes himself up, grinning sloppily at Cas.

 

“Want you,” Sam slurs, surprised at how fucked he sounds and pleased at the desperate groans both his brothers let out. Dean eases his thumbs out, leaving Sam empty and loose and he could cry, beg them both to want him the most but Dean just runs a hand up his side, gentling him.

 

He can't see it but he can hear the push-pulse of way too much lube and the hot brush of Cas' dick against his gaping hole.

 

“Gonna get you so sloppy wet in there we'll just slip two cocks inside you like it's nothing.” Dean slips wet fingers inside him, smearing slick around his hole and pulling just for good measure.

 

“You ready, Cas?” Dean grabs Cas' cock, circling the tip around Sam's hole. It's Dean's way of being a bossy prick but it also means Cas' hands are free to catch Sam's face as he leans down. He kisses Sam and smiles, his eyes bright.

 

“I want to feel it,” Cas brushes against his lips, the softness making Sam's skin prickle up. “I want to feel his cock inside you.”

 

Cas' economy with words is such a contrast to Dean's porn-track tourette's. After years of learning every inch of Cas' body Sam still thrills when Cas gives voice to the impenetrable wall of his thoughts.

 

Sam shifts his hips and curls his back, lining himself up and sinking down and it's so, so easy. Lube oozes out of him to pool around the soft thatch of Cas' pubes as Sam grinds down against him. His knees are almost numb and his thighs scream in protest and his arms shake as he leans forward, but Sam would have to be on fucking fire to stop now.

 

“One cock's not enough for you, is it Sammy?” Dean slips into place behind him, his fingers tracing over the stretch of Cas' dick before sneaking in around it. Dean and Cas let him set the pace, and Sam squeezes his straining thighs to rock himself up and down, because he's going to scream if Dean doesn't get inside him, _now_.

 

“Dean,” and it's Cas who says it, raspy and warning and Sam nods, leaning down to give Dean as much room as he can. Dean's cock presses blunt against him, lube-slick and _fuck_ , the steady pressure feels like it's slowly peeling Sam apart.

 

Sam's teeth grind together and he pushes, willing himself open and shaking with it and he's happy that he's looking at Cas when Dean's cockhead finally breaches him, because Cas will know that the little tears in his eyes aren't the bad kind. Cas gets them sometimes too.

 

Dean shifts, walking on his knees until he finds the right angle to slowly sink inside and Sam's whole body just hums, blood rushing in his ears and he can't even hear whatever Dean's whispering to him, just that it's good and right and wet.

 

Cas hisses suddenly, his eyes showing the whites while his jaw clenches and Sam's head swims back into focus as Dean gives his hips a testing circle.

 

“Can feel your fuckin-” Dean grunts, his hand closing tense over Sam's hip. “Feel your cock, Cas, Jesus.”

 

Oh, _God_ , Sam can't help but picturing it, Cas and Dean's cocks slipping and grinding together inside him, cockheads catching against each other and the slick grip of Sam's hole, precome leaking from the slits and smearing together and _Christ_ , Cas came inside him already didn't he, fuck, Dean's cock slipping through Cas' come to hit him right there and-

 

“Sam, _fuck_ ,” Dean growls, at least Sam's pretty sure he does, and shit, it takes him by surprise too when he comes. He looks down to watch his cock twitch and spill over Cas' chest while Cas makes a face like he's being electrocuted. The clench of Sam's muscles almost hurts as he wrings out the last few drops of his orgasm and white spots dance behind Sam's eyes.

 

“I can't, Sam, De-” and Cas' neck goes taut, his head turning to press into the carpet as his palms press into Sam's thighs. Dean's hips stutter against Sam and his hand is going to leave a bruise.

 

“Cas, are-”

 

“He's coming,” Sam slurs, the second syllable mumbled around his smile and almost lost in the slack-jawed cry Dean lets out. Sam can't feel it, of course, but it's easy for him to imagine them both spilling inside him, come spurting onto each other's dicks and soaking him and Sam reaches out, one hand on Dean and one on Cas. They're his and Sam smiles, tipping his head to the side so Dean can suck a wet mark onto his neck.

 

The next time they do this, and there will be a next time, Sam wants to stay like this, with them both inside him until they soften and slip out of him and they can all pile up together. Sam could slip into sleep easily right now, every inch of him feeling lax and spent and craving comfort. But today, Sam has plans.

 

He tilts forward, taking a deep breath against Cas' neck and savoring the good-ache fullness one last time. Rising back he turns to look at Dean.

 

“Dean, pull out.” Sam's lip curls up as Dean quickly obeys, a little too quickly for Sam's oversensitized hole.

 

“Sammy, are you OK, what's-”

 

Sam shifts and rises off of Cas' dick, swinging his leg around to fix Dean with a look. Dean's face goes from _Oh God What's Wrong with Sam_ to _Oh Fuck What is Sam Up To_ so fast it would make Sam laugh if he weren't clenching his ass cheeks together so hard.

 

Sam's good at making Dean think things are his idea, and getting double fucked in the living room instead of one of the bedrooms is no exception. Sam carefully inches over and comes to stand before kneeling over the big glass coffee table that dominates this end of the living room. It was made by some Japanese guy Cas' mom went to school with and it's worth more than Cas' BMW. Sam leans forward, spreading his legs apart and looking down at Cas and Dean's priceless faces. Not like Dean has any excuse.

 

The whole table thing had been his idea.

 

“Stand up.” Sam puts a tiny drop of need in his voice, just enough to wrench them both out of shock and get them scrambling to their feet.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean whispers, and his voice sounds so ridiculously scandalized for someone who was just cock-wrestling his stepbrother inside Sam's asshole.

 

Sam plants his hands on the table, taking a deep breath and letting himself revel in the sluttish cant of his hips. He looks down, just able to catch a reflection of himself from beneath as he flexes.

 

Thick streaks of come leak down, tacky-slow and teasing as they glide onto the clear surface. Sam lets himself groan with effort because he knows Dean likes it, and when he peers up again it's Dean who looks like he should have tears in his eyes.

 

“C'mere,” Sam grunts, squeezing out another fat pulse of come as Cas and Dean stumble over. He places a hand on both of them and pushes them together until they're standing right next to each other.

 

“Said I wanted you both to fuck me.” Sam closes his lips over Cas' half-hard cock, letting his tongue slip out to lap at the mess streaking it while he locks his eyes on Dean. Pulling off with a greedy pop of his lips he trades Cas' dick for Dean's, arching an eyebrow at Cas' mesmerized face.

 

“I didn't just mean my ass.”

 

Sam angles them closer, until their cocks are touching and he can hear the heavy, needy pace of their breathing. Their come leaks out of him and pools between his legs, and as Sam looks up he wonders whose face is going in it first. It'll take them both a few minutes to get hard again, but that doesn't stop them from grabbing their dicks and getting ready to stuff them into Sam's open, swollen mouth. Sam glances up at Dean's dark, pleased face and Cas' hooded eyes and all he sees is need.

 

They just fucked him and they still want more, still want him and Sam licks his come-streaked lips and smiles. He'll always be enough for them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! Please note there is a third chapter that I'm posting separately because it has some hardcore kink I don't want anyone wandering into unwawares.

*

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean sank down by Sam's side and huffed against him.

 

Sam smiled. He knew he had Dean hooked.

 

“Only if you want to.” Sam tried for a nonchalant shrug, only managing to move his shoulder an inch or so with Dean and Cas pressed next to him. Cas snuggled in a little closer, his breath coming out damp against Sam’s shoulder.

 

“I think it sounds fun.”  Cas’ voice was always extra-gravelly after sex.

 

“Careful, we’ll spoil him.”  Dean stretched an arm over his head, groaning softly.  Sam turned his head just enough to get the smell of him, that musky Dean scent that made him feel good.  Dean would probably call him a weirdo if Sam just straight-up stuck his face in Dean’s armpit like he kind of wanted to sometimes.

 

“Next thing we know he’s gonna want three dicks up his ass,” Dean teased, turning onto his side to let his own dick graze against Sam’s hip. Dean could tease him all he liked, but he was clearly interested in this conversation.

 

“Shut up.”  Sam nudged his knee against Dean, with no real force in it.  Dean was contractually obligated to be a dick whenever possible.

 

“Whatever, it’s not like you don’t want to do weird stuff, too.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“I just helped Cas suck my jizz out of your asshole, Sammy.” Dean leaned down, his lips pursed.

 

“Pretty sure we’re not in Kansas any more.”  Dean always looked so fucking pleased with himself.

 

“You know what I mean.  Like, stuff we don’t already do.”  Sam let a little bit of hurt creep into his voice, because Dean was obligated to be a dick sometimes but he always gave in to Sam’s kicked puppy voice.

 

“Sam, I didn’t…”

 

“I know something Dean would like to try.” 

 

They both turned to Cas, who had his best innocent face on. The wide-eyed looked went well with the sucked red of his lips and the pink flush painted across his cheeks.

 

“The cleaning lady made a snide remark about having girls over.” Cas blinked, owlish in his odd humor. “It took me a while to figure it out.”

 

Dean cleared his throat, a soft rumble against Sam’s skin that made his ears prick up.  Dean hadn’t been with, he couldn’t-

 

“Those spare panties don’t belong to any girls, do they?” Cas leaned in a little closer, the jut of his hip brushing against Sam’s waist. 

 

“I bet they look good on you.”

 

Cas’ arm snaked across Sam’s chest, his slender fingers splaying over Dean’s taut stomach.  Sam felt the dawning of understanding and waves of tension coming from Dean. Dean.  Dean has girl’s panties.

 

“It’s just, like, they feel good,” Dean mumbled, a flush creeping across his chest and flaring into his neck.  “It’s not- ”

 

“You wear the panties,” Sam blurted, his mind clicking into place two steps behind his mouth.  “You – oh.”

 

Dean stilled, tensed like he was on the verge of one of his unpredictable defensive moods when all Sam wanted to do was kiss him.

 

“Holy shit that’s hot.”  Sam turned, straining to look up at his brother, Dean with his big dick and all his swagger and an honest to God blush running under his freckles.

 

“I want to feel it.”  Cas rolled in closer to Sam, cat-like as he urged Sam onto his side.  His hand slid down Dean’s stomach, trailing over his hip to knead into the swell of his ass. 

 

“Want to feel you get hard while you wear them.” Cas whispered it into Sam’s ear but his eyes were all for Dean, sloping up as Dean gazed down at them. Dean’s chest rose and fell as Sam craned his head to let Cas lick along the shell of his ear, staring up at Dean as Cas started to grind against him.

 

Sam felt like sin and glory as Cas sucked along his neck, Dean’s eyes going dark and the flush on his face deepening.  Sam looked up at his brother, widening his eyes and pouting his lips into his best kiss-me face.  Dean nodded, his lip sucked between the gleam of his teeth as he slid down onto his side and rewarded Sam for his efforts.  Cas’ pleased exhale ghosted over Sam’s cheek.

 

“Want you to stuff them in my mouth while Sam fucks me.”

 

Dean groaned, pulling off of Sam’s mouth and quirking an eyebrow in question.  Sam smiled lazily, letting his agreement spread across his face.

 

“Yeah.”  Dean nodded, the tip of his nose brushing against Sam’s before he planted a kiss on Cas’ pleased lips.

 

“Yeah, I’ll wear ‘em for you.”

*

“They look suspiciously small.”

 

Cas frowns, his eyebrows drawing together as he dangles a bundle of lacy strings from his fingertip.

 

“I think they, like, stretch a lot.”  Sam leans over the counter and snatches the panties from Cas. He threads either side between his thumbs, tugging them apart as Cas nods.

 

“I see.”

 

Cas carefully gathers up the packing material that Sam had torn open. While Sam is vibrating with excitement at the thought of stuffing Dean’s “don’t worry Sammy, yours’ll be almost this big one day” cock into a pair of underwear that could barely pass as an eyepatch, Cas is stiff with his.  The way he folds the pink tissue that had come wrapped around the panties, the fixed set of his neck as he tucks it all into the stainless steel trashcan – Sam can recognize that uniquely Cas combination of horny and anxious.

 

“You look really hot today.”  Sam slides behind his step-brother, weaving his arms around Cas’ waist and hugging him close.  Sam’s nose just barely grazes the folded collar of Cas’ polo.  He breathes in, taking in the soap warm Cas smell, softer than Dean but stranger too. Sam likes it.

 

“You think he’ll like them?”  Cas’ voice is low, his exhale catching as Sam slides the bunched-up panties under Cas’ shirt, letting the pink lace slide against his bare skin.

 

“Are you fucking kidding?”  Sam cocks his hips a little, brushing himself against Cas’ thigh. He snakes his hand a little lower, running Dean’s present under the waistband of Cas’ khakis.  Cas’ breath hitches, his stomach tightening a little to give Sam’s hand more room.

 

Sam’s fingers graze against the soft curls of hair beneath Cas’ boxer briefs, tickling back and forth.

 

“He’s gonna love it.”

 

It’s easy work to undo the button on Cas’ pants, to carefully slide the zipper down.  Cas arches his hips, always helpful.  Sam shoves Cas’ pants down the bare minimum to get to his dick, jerking it free to spring over the elastic of his underwear.  Cas groans, a soft rumble that spreads through his back and curls against Sam’s chest.

 

It’s fun to get Cas when he’s not ready like this, to feel him fatten up against the dry slide of his palm.  Sam bunches his other fist around Dean’s new panties, feeling the soft fabric warm up against the heat of his hand.  They’ll feel hot like this when they’re next to Dean’s skin, stretched tight.

 

“Sam, we should wait…”  Cas loses his train of thought as Sam squeezes out a fat drop of precome, catching it on the pad of his thumb.

 

“We got all night, Cas.”  Sam smears it around, smiling against Cas’ back as his hand goes slick. He does it again, squeezing a little harder, just hard enough to hear Cas puff in a breath the way he likes.  Sam’s dick throbs in sympathy, throbs a little harder when Sam circles his hips to rut himself against Cas’ leg while he strokes lazily down the slick, fat length of Cas’ cock.

 

Sam can just lose himself in this, his face buried against the staid warmth of Cas’ back, hot cock and soft panties clenched in his fists. Cas writhes back against him, his knuckles clutched white on the granite countertop while he rolls himself up to fuck into Sam’s hand. 

 

“Can’t leave you two alone, can I?”

 

Sam has to roll up onto his tiptoes to see over Cas’ shoulder, which is harder when Cas jerks with surprise as Dean lets the kitchen door slam behind him.  Sam grins, giving Cas’ dick another generous stroke as Dean clinks his six-pack of Yeungling onto the counter.

 

“We got you something.”  Sam lets his hand unfold until Dean’s present is dangling from his index finger.

 

“Well now.”  Dean blinks, that slow blink where his eyelids don’t come all the way back up when he’s done. Sam grinds his dick against Cas’ leg and grins.

“Don’t stop on my account.”  Dean leans back against the countertop, his chest rising as he takes in an expansive breath.  His eyes catch Sam’s over Cas’ shoulder as he palms himself over his jeans, slow and showy. Sam lets himself sink back onto the flats of his feet, lips dragging against the fabric of Cas’ shirt.

 

“I’m serious.” 

 

Sam can hear the hitched swallow in Dean’s voice, and the soft groan of approval when he adjusts his grip on Cas’ dick and starts to stroke him a little faster.  Sam lets his eyes flutter closed against Cas’ back.  He always wants to watch Dean but sometimes it’s better when he makes himself wait.

 

“Don’t stop.”  Dean’s closer now, and Sam can hear the soft swish of clothes hitting the floor. The clang of his belt against the tile floor makes Cas jump in Sam’s hand, and Sam squeezes his eyes, tight, letting his mouth drag open against Cas.  It’s not like he can really hear better with his eyes closed but every small sound makes him tingle.

 

It’s a feathersbreath of a feeling as Dean plucks his new panties out of Sam’s hand but it hits Sam like a jolt, uncoiling in his stomach and throbbing through him.

 

“Taught him good, didn’t I, Cas?”  Dean must be right beside him.  Sam buries his face, blushing.  Dean’s compliments make him giddy sometimes, make him show off as he cups his free hand under Cas’ balls, stroking long, fast, slow and back again. Cas is leaking everywhere, precome slicking up Sam’s hand and Cas is gonna have a huge wet spot on his shirt the way Sam’s mouth waters just thinking about it.

 

Sam tugs at Cas’ balls, firmer than he would with Dean but Cas always likes it a little rougher.  Cas’ moans rise in pitch with every deft twist of Sam’s wrist, wrung out of him. Sam knows what he likes and he knows he’s fucking good at this.  Dean made him good at this.

 

“That’s it, Sammy.” 

 

Sam has probably looked better than he does now, face mashed against Cas and his hips desperately circling, but Dean’s deep groan makes him float with pride, dizzy and held in place by Cas’ wiry, shaking strength.

 

“I’m, Sam, please,” Cas gasps, his voice going jagged just as Sam feels a sharp tug at his waistband, pulling him on stumbling feet to Cas’ side. The recessed lights burn bright as he blinks his eyes open.  His brain stutters over a moment of pride that he’s still jerking Cas right to the brink of coming.

 

“Feed him to me, Sammy.”  Dean’s on his knees, shirt lost somewhere and his jeans tugged open to a Y where his hand disappears.  Sam’s grip on Cas’ dick and a sheer act of will are the only things keeping him upright at the sight of Dean’s mouth, wet and parted, full and ready and sometimes Sam wants to scream for how fucking hot Dean is.  Sam isn’t the only one.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Cas barks it, gruff and dirty, his hips bucking up and almost throwing Sam off-balance. 

 

Dean’s finger bites into his hip, bruising him back to earth. Sam aims, giddy, his index finger brushing the fat bottom swell of Dean’s lip as he aims the first rope of Cas’ come onto Dean’s tongue.  Some of it misses, leaving a shiny trace on the corner of Dean’s mouth. Sam’s keeps his eye on it the whole time Cas is shuddering against him, even as a pool of white starts to swirl in the cup of Dean’s tongue.

 

Cas whines a little, softly, and Sam eases back. Cas’ dick always gets sensitive after he comes, not like Dean who likes to grit his teeth and demand more while he’s twitching empty.  Sam takes his first deep breath since Dean has walked in.

 

His dick is so hard it makes him wince as he sinks to his knees. It’s the good sort of pain though, the kind that he knows will get replaced with something so much better if he’s patient. 

 

Dean’s moan when Sam leans in to lick along his lips isn’t surprised, but it’s entirely pleased.  Sam swipes his tongue into the corner of Dean’s mouth, finding the errant drop and giving it a better home.  Dean lets him in slowly, making Sam pry his lips apart with rough fucks of his tongue until Sam can taste it, his prize, salty and gross and wrong and everything that makes his dick leak out a sympathetic stream of precome.

 

Cas’ long, plaintive groan above them makes Dean smile against his lips.  He gives Sam one last swipe of his tongue before he grins up at Cas.

 

“I made him greedy, didn’t I?”  Dean always makes it sound like a compliment.  Cas nods, bitten lips spreading into a smile and Sam will never disappoint them.  He presses in closer to Dean, raking his fingers down Dean’s arm and tugging at the panties bunched in Dean’s fist.

 

“Put ‘em on?”  Sam lilts his voice up at the end, childish and pleading and so fucked that he knows it’s the best way to get Dean’s dick to jump in his hand.  Dean hums, lips closed and rolling tight, like he’s sucking the last drop of Sam and Cas off them before he smiles.

 

“Not in here.”

 

Dean staggers to his knees, grimacing a little as he readjusts himself in his jeans.  Sam’s chest is a few sizes too tight as he watches the outline of Dean’s hand. He always likes watching Dean touch himself.

 

They leave a trail of clothing as they go to Dean’s room. Where they land is always decided by whatever alchemy dictates Dean’s choice of bed for the evening. Sam still can’t quite discern a pattern, but the only pattern he’s really focused on is the tight mesh lace sliding up Dean’s legs.

 

“Do they fit?”  It’s just like Cas to worry that he’d gotten the wrong size.

 

Dean just raises his eyebrows as he pulls them on, up to his hips, stretching them across the front to barely contain his dick. It strains against the material, not even fully hard yet but huge crushing against the tiny triangle of space. He rocks back and forth, his hand palming over himself as he settles into them.

 

Sam watches, rapt.  Cas hovers next to him, naked and bleeding warmth where his hip presses into Sam. Sam knows that he could feel jealous of Cas, of anyone who gets to share Dean, but with Cas huffing in want beside him Sam just has a partner to bear witness to Dean, Dean with his big dick and the cut of his hips criss-crossed with a pair of panties, Dean who knows exactly how fucking good he looks as he cups himself and rocks up into his hand.

 

Sam would go insane if he were alone with all this.

 

“Yeah, they’re good.”  Dean’s eyes flutter as he gives himself one last squeeze.  Sam can feel Cas go stiff against him, his breath drawn in sharply and seriously, Sam’s not sure he’s breathing himself.

 

Dean is fucking gorgeous.

 

He draws his hand back, snaking it behind his back. His eyes blink, slow and sweeping as he chews on his lip a little.  His cock is fat and red, the tip just barely held by the delicate waistband. Dean’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes.

 

“You like ‘em?”  It takes Sam a second to recognize the small hitch in Dean’s voice. Self-conscious is such an unfamiliar look on him, but so is all of this and all at once Sam rushes for him, tugging Cas behind him. 

 

“Look so fucking hot, Dean.”  Sam arches up for Dean’s lips, arms wrapping around his waist. The soft scritch of Dean’s panties catches against Sam’s stomach and Sam rubs himself into it, circling his hips.

 

“They’re perfect.”  Cas trails his delicate fingertips over Dean’s waistband as Sam unwraps himself from Dean’s body and drags his hand down to do the same.  Dean’s mouth falls open as Sam sinks his hand down, letting his fingernails catch at the material covering Dean’s cock.

 

“Wanna suck you,” Sam whispers, unfurling his hand to palm greedily at Dean’s bulge. 

 

“Please.”  Cas trips the few steps to the edge of the bed and sinks to his knees, spreading one arm across the bedspread and cradling his head on his shoulder. Sam staggers toward him, Dean eagerly following where Sam’s hand is still grinding into him.

 

“Fuck, yeah.”  Dean lets himself bounce onto the bed.  He splays his knees open, looking down at himself as Sam clambers down next to Cas. He leans back, making his dick jut out even more.  He slides a hand down, ready to pull his cock out before Cas’ fingers close around his wrist.

 

“Not yet.” 

 

Dean groans, arching an eyebrow and pulling his hand back. He spreads his hands on the bed and cocks his head to the side, his grin lop-sided.  Sam noses up his thigh, trying to tease as much as he can stand. It’s not a whole lot at this point. Even the empty air feels like too much against his aching cock.  Sam doesn’t dare put a hand on himself.  He’ll have a hard enough time staving himself off just watching Cas mirror him on the other side, lips dragging up the soft skin of Dean’s inner thigh.

 

They’ve sucked Dean off like this more times than Sam can count. Cas’ tongue drags up the base of Dean’s cock to meet Sam’s at the tip, soaking the thin fabric separating their mouths from Dean’s skin.  As many times as he’s licked the salt-taste of Dean’s cock out of Cas’ mouth it’s never felt this dirty, every drop of spit sticking to Dean’s panties, all that pink staining darker and darker as they fumble wetly up and down the length of Dean’s cock.

 

A glance up at Dean shows him wild-eyed and flushed, lips trembling like he can’t even get the words out.  It just makes Sam double his efforts, threading his fingers into Cas’ hair to pull him closer, mouthing up and down until spit runs down his chin. He makes a noisy effort to get the head in his mouth, grunting his own frustration that he can’t quite manage it. He pulls back, mouth open and swollen, shiny with spit as he looks up at Dean.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

For once Dean’s hands aren’t in their hair so Sam makes up for it himself, tugging at Cas to move him in sync, up and down with his eyes half-focused. Sam comes up for air and presses Cas’ face roughly down, pushing until he’s sure the lace pattern will mark his lips. He kisses over the soft scrapes when he pulls Cas back, their tongues swirling together and Dean curses senselessly. Sam’s dick leaks, knowing he’ll be able to make Dean come like this.

 

Sam and Cas crash back together, mouths slack and filthy, sucking and moaning as the strawberry burn of wet fabric blossoms over their swollen lips.  It’s wet and noisy and so, so good as the bitter hint of Dean’s precome starts to leak freely. Sam slurps, shameless, leeching it through the material just to push it back out into Cas’ waiting, whining mouth. Figures that’s what’d push Dean over the edge.

 

Sam wants to taste it, God, wants to suck every drop of it from the wet mess of Dean’s panties but he holds himself back, letting his breath huff against the sweat-damp warmth of Cas’ neck as Dean’s cock spurts, twitching and soaking white through his ruined panties.  Dean’s fingers grip the bedspread knuckle-white, his breath jagged and sweet as his hips jut up. 

 

“Holy fuck.”  Dean voice is hoarse, dragging over Sam’s skin and making him shiver.  Dean must catch it because the next thing Sam knows they’re all up on their feet.

 

“Need to come, don’t you Sammy?”  It’s shaky, not as cocksure as Dean normally is.  Warmth spreads through Sam’s stomach, that he can still find ways to undo his perfect brother.  Dean kisses him as Sam nods his desperate agreement.

 

“Wanna watch you fuck Cas.”  Dean pulls their step-brother in, nosing into his neck, teeth flashing as he smiles. “And I know the perfect thing to keep him quiet.”

Dean shrugs them both off and winds his thumbs around the stretched-out waist of his panties, tugging them down and balling them up as Cas groans.

Sam hopes they never, ever run out of new things to try.


End file.
